


Upload

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Trauma, Gen, Like, Serious Injuries, funky computer stuff, major character death in that hojo is the only character in this and he dies at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: In his final moments, Hojo ensures that his legacy will not die on the Sister Ray.
Kudos: 8





	Upload

**Author's Note:**

> second hojo oneshot written in a day when i really should have been doing uni work. wonderful.

He couldn’t leave. Not now.

Lying mangled on the floor, Hojo wondered why nobody had thought to check his pulse before they left. Looking closely enough, you could see him breathing. Avalanche really were a bunch of imbeciles.

Pushing himself onto one shaking arm, he stared ahead of him at the back of computers atop the sister ray. They had already programmed for the gun to fire. Yes, with less power, but it was going ahead anyway. He had minutes left.

He was pretty sure both his legs were broken. One was searing with pain if he so much as thought about it, and the other he couldn’t feel at all. There was every chance he had lost it completely, but he couldn’t turn round far enough to check without his ribs making a disgusting crunching noise that sent bile shooting up his throat. One of his eyes had swelled so much he could no longer see out of it after his glasses had shattered into his eye. The other wasn’t doing much better, but at least he could see enough to begin dragging himself forward. 

The same arm that held him up now gripped at the floor, pulling himself forward inch by inch. The computer screens shone like water in a desert, the screens rippling and flickering. For a sickening moment, Hojo thought they could be a mirage, before the rational side of his brain reminded him that he had been interacting with them only moments before. In his rapidly decaying mental state, he was losing all of the strict rationale he had had before. 

Underneath him, the barrel of the gun rumbled, preparing the devastating blast that would destroy Diamond Weapon as well as the barrier around the northern crater and give Sephiroth the most power Midgar could provide. Shinra wanted to stop him- Hojo wanted to use his last moments to give his creation the best chance of survival. His body shook, sending more stabbing pains up through his limbs as he tried to cling to the floor. His one arm clung tightly to the floor, the other trying desperately to reach for the chair in front of him to have something to hold onto, but despite his best efforts, it lay limply at his side.

By all accounts, he should be dead by now. Two transformations and being beaten brutally should have killed him, and yet here he was, praying to whatever deity he could think of that he could drag himself inches further to the computer and start the program he had on there.

The gun went silent, and Hojo knew it was gearing up to fire again. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself forward, grabbing the chair he had been staring at for so long and pulled him up. He could barely register his own screaming, ears ringing as his entire body begged for him to slop. His arm seared with pain, as did the one feeling leg as he forced the dead weight of his body upwards. Half-slumped on the bank of consoles meant to power the gun, Hojo began typing as fast as he could. Saved on this computer was his failsafe, to ensure that his legacy lived on. His body may die tonight, but his mind would not.

Staring at the cracked screen through half-blinded vision, he pulled up the file he was looking for. The moment he executed it, a perfect AI recreation of himself would be set free on the internet to start the next stage of his plan.

With a click, he executed the file, shutting his eyes and slumping on the keyboard. He could only hope it had taken effect. He took a shuddering breath, feeling blood spurt up his throat. He coughed it over the monitors but realised he had no reason to prevent his imminent death. The mako he had taken as a last-ditch effort to save his life had failed. He was going to die here, on top of the gun that would either kill or imbue his son with immense power. 

He couldn’t say he hadn’t tried.

The gun’s rumbling renewed, and with a searing electrical sizzling, fired the bright green mako energy directly at Diamond Weapon and the Northern Crater. Hojo only noticed the sound for a moment, as the sound rendered him deaf almost instantly. He only noticed this by the absence of the loud ringing in his ears. The heat from the pure mako energy felt like standing directly underneath the sun. The soles of his shoes began to melt, sticking to the hot metal floor they were resting on.

He shut his eyes, lying in his own blood as death slowly took him, knowing in confidence that he would live on.

As he died, the computer screen lit up, image distorted by the cracked screen, but otherwise legible.

Upload complete.


End file.
